<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Gonna Smile For A While, Who Gon’ Stop Me Now... by Exotic_Deamon, K1mHeechu1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016182">I’m Gonna Smile For A While, Who Gon’ Stop Me Now...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Deamon/pseuds/Exotic_Deamon'>Exotic_Deamon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1'>K1mHeechu1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dance Instructor Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Show Business, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys own an entertainment buisness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Deamon/pseuds/Exotic_Deamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny était très bien comme il était. Yuta tentera de vous dire le contraire, mais Yuta est un putain de menteur, donc vous ne devriez pas l’écouter.</p>
<p>Johnny aimait son travail, était en bonne santé et entouré de ses amis.</p>
<p>Il se foutait de ne pas avoir encore rencontré son âme-sœur. Il était parfaitement bien comme il était.</p>
<p>Ou : le Soulmate/Entertainment Company UA que personne n’a demandé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>June 2020 Prompt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Gonna Smile For A While, Who Gon’ Stop Me Now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610756">I’m Gonna Smile For A While, Who Gon’ Stop Me Now...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1">K1mHeechu1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l’auteur :</p>
<p> Hello ! Ceci est ma première histoire pour ce fandom, donc j’espère que c’est assez bien. C’est une réponse à la prompt Week Challenge : Soulmate. Un grand merci à Swanyu_Tales et Wimmy pour m’avoir relu et aidé à que ça craigne un peu moins. Bonne lecture !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note de la traductrice :</p>
<p>	Hello ! Alors voici ma première traduction, j’espère que la lecture vous sera aussi agréable que lorsque moi j’ai lu l’originale. Merci à l’auteur de m’avoir permis de vous traduire cette série on ne peut plus adorable. N‘hésitez pas à aller aussi laisser un kudos sur l’original, ça lui fera grand plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny était très bien comme il était. Yuta tentera de vous dire le contraire, mais Yuta est un putain de menteur, donc vous ne devriez pas l’écouter.</p>
<p>Johnny aimait son travail, était en bonne santé et entouré de ses amis.</p>
<p>Il se foutait de ne pas avoir encore rencontré son âme-sœur. Il était parfaitement bien comme il était.</p>
<p>Tous ceux qu’il connaissait avaient déjà rencontré leur âme-sœur. A l’exception de Taeil, mais Taeil avait toujours su qu’il n’avait pas d’âme-sœur et il était d’accord avec ça, vivant gaiement et profitant de la vie pleinement.</p>
<p>Mais Johnny savait qu’il avait une âme-sœur quelque part. Il pouvait le sentir. Il savait que quelque part dans le monde, il y avait quelqu’un qui était juste (fait pour qu’il puisse l’aimé/ fait pour qu’il l’aime). Il savait qu’il la rencontrerai  un jour.</p>
<p>Mais pour le moment ; il était parfaitement bien, dédiant tout son temps à la compagnie de divertissement qu’il avait créé Kun, Yuta et Jaehyun. Ils s’en sortaient bien, gérant deux groupes qui avaient un succès incroyable malgré le fait qu’ils viennent d’un petit label. Johnny passait la plus part de son temps dans son bureau, développant de nouvelles idées et s’assurant que les gosses aient toutes les opportunités qu’ils puissent  pour briller en société et devenir de meilleures personnes.</p>
<p>Il le devait bien à ces enfants, non seulement pour en faire de bons artistes, mais aussi pour aider à  en faire d’honnêtes et bonnes personnes. Ils ont lancé leur label pour ça, c’était leur but, et ils étaient heureux de voir comment les choses évoluaient.)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>« Cette fournée de nouveaux trainees va me tuer. » dit Ten en s’installant à côté de Kun, qui lui embrassa la joue avant de tapoter son bras en guise de réconfort, la couleur jaune de leur lien recouvrant la peau qu’il venait de toucher. « Il y  en a trop avec de différents niveaux. Nous avons besoin d’un nouvel entraineur. »</p>
<p>« SiCheng ne peut pas aider ? » suggéra Taeil, mais SiCheng secoua la tête.</p>
<p>« Je suis doué pour chorégraphier, surtout les girls group, et aider au développement scénique, mais je ne suis pas un professeur de danse. J’étais trainee en danse contemporaine chinoise, pas hip-hop. Y aucun moyen pour que je sois entraineur. »</p>
<p>« On devrait engager quelqu’un alors. » proposa Jaehyun, et les deux, Ten et SiCheng acquiescèrent, se retournant pour regarder Johnny qui n’avait encore rien dit.</p>
<p>« Certainement, pourquoi pas, une paire de bras compétent en plus ne fera pas de mal. Yuta, commences à chercher quelqu’un dès demain. »</p>
<p>« Pas de problèmes, Taeil, Doyoung, et pour la formation vocale ? Vous avez besoin d’aide les gars ? »</p>
<p>« On est bien pour l’instant je pense. » dit Taeil et Doyoung approuva de la tête. «La plupart des gosses ont déjà eu un entrainement vocal dans le passé et se débrouillent très bien. On peut gérer ça correctement si leur nombre n'accroît pas significativement. Red Velvet et Dream vont parfaitement bien, ils ont des capacités, donc il n’y a pas à s’inquiéter.</p>
<p>« Géniale. Nous commençons alors la chasse au professeur de danse, en espérant d’ en trouver un bon. »</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu as un moment ? » La tête de Yuta apparut dans son bureau, et Johnny sourit en acquiesçant.</p>
<p>« Hé Yuta ! Oui, bien sûr » Yuta ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau suivit de Kun qui lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. Les deux s’assirent  en face de Johnny pendant qu’il essayait de trier les offres de sponsoring de différentes compagnies en deux piles nettes, une pour Red Velvet et l’autre pour Dream. « Salut Kun. »</p>
<p>« Okay, donc on a interviewé trois potentiels candidats. Tous les trois ont d’excellentes recommandations, et on a des séquences des trois dansants et donnant des leçons de bases aux enfants. Yuta et moi en avons discuté et on a aimé celui-là. » Il sortit un fichier et le donna à Johnny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lee Taeyong, 26 ans.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il était trainee à la SM avant de quitter et retourner à l’école. Il est diplômé de la KArts School of Dance et était dans le top de sa classe. Il est bon Johnny. Il l’est peut-être même autant que Ten, et c’est quelque chose venant de moi. » Johnny pouffa mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Yuta ne dirait jamais ça à moins que cette personne ne soit vraiment douée en danse.</p>
<p>« Si vous l’aimez tous les deux, alors va pour lui. Faites-moi savoir quand il commence pour que je puisse me présenter. »</p>
<p>« Bien sûr Johnny. On y va maintenant, je sais que traiter avec Samsung va t’exténuer. »</p>
<p>« Sors d’ici avant que je ne t’envoies à la réunion Kun. »</p>
<p>« BYE Johnny ! » Yuta fit signe de la main tout en trainant précipitamment Kun dehors par le bras pour s’éloigné le plus possible physiquement du dossier Samsung.</p>
<p>Crétins, pensa Johnny. Comme s’il allait laisser la réunion avec Samsung à Kun.</p>
<p>La dernièrement fois qu’il avait dû s’occuper d’une réunion de négociation avec Samsung il en avait presque pleuré. Il ne ferait pas ça à Kun.</p>
<p>(Il n’était pas du tout effrayé que Ten l’assassine si jamais il faisait pleurer son âme-sœur. Évidemment qu’il ne l’était pas.)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu les as fait embaucher ? »</p>
<p>« Les mômes sont maintenant officiellement LE nouveau visage pour les dernières sorties de Samsung sur le marché national. »</p>
<p>« Yes ! Géniale ! » Taeil fit un high-five à Johnny en souriant grandement. «  Ok, allons-y, on est tous prêt à rentrer à la maison et clore cette journée, mais on attendait que tu reviennes pour te présenter Taeyong. Il attend avec Jaehyun et Doyoung dans le studio 4. »</p>
<p>« Bien, tu peux rentrer hyung, j’y vais et nous rentrons tous à la maison ensuite. »</p>
<p>« Ok, on se voit demain alors. »</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>« Salut les gars ! Taeil hyung m’a dit que vous m’attendiez ? » Tout le monde dans la pièce leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra, le souffle de Johnny se coinça dans sa gorge quand il aperçut la plus belle personne qu’il n’ait jamais vue assise en face de ses amis, une mèche de cheveux rose pâle tombant document sur son front, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.</p>
<p>« Hey John hyung ! On s’est souvenu que tu voulais rencontrer Taeyong lors de son premier jour, donc on à décider de rester jusqu’à ce que tu arrives ici. » Dit Jaehyun en tapotant son épaule.</p>
<p>« Hyung, voici Lee Taeyong, notre nouvel instructeur de danse. Taeyong-ssi voici Johnny Seo, Directeur générale de NCTEntertainment.</p>
<p>« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Johnny sourit en tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Taeyong au même moment où il se préparait à s’incliner.</p>
<p>« Pareillement Seo-ssi. » Taeyong tendit la main pour serrer la sienne en s’inclinant également.</p>
<p>Tous deux haletèrent alors que leurs peaux se touchaient et que de l’électricité remontait leur bras.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Johnny s’écarquillèrent de fascination qu’une touche de couleur apparaissait là où la peau de Taeyong avait touché la sienne et haleta un souffle irrégulier pendant que la peau de Taeyong se couvrait d’une magnifique nuance de rose, leurs peaux semblaient magnifique l’une contre l’autre.</p>
<p>« C’est toi… » Murmura Taeyong, les yeux pleins de larmes, et Johnny se précipita pour l’enlacer, le serrant fort contre son corps, les bras étreignant  ses épaules tandis que ceux de Taeyong entouraient sa taille et agrippait le tissu de sa chemise, la chiffonnant de ses doigts.</p>
<p>« C’est toi… c’est toi…c’est toi… » Pleurait Taeyong contre son torse, et Johnny le réconfortait en faisant  doucement courir ses mains le long de son dos.</p>
<p>Il vit Jaehyun et Doyoung sortir silencieusement du studio, lui souriant grandement en leur laissant de l’intimité.</p>
<p>Taeyong sanglotait maintenant contre lui, les épaules tremblantes et les larmes mouillant le tissu de sa chemise, pourtant il le maintenait simplement contre lui sachant d’une certaine manière que c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.</p>
<p>Les histoires d’âme-sœur étaient étranges. Il avait pour habitude de rouler des yeux quand Yuta lui racontait qu’il savait juste ce que SiCheng avait besoin sans qu’il ne lui dise rien, ou quand Kun décrivait à quel ; point il avait aimé Ten à la seconde ou il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais maintenant il savait qu’ils avaient raison.</p>
<p>Johnny venait juste de rencontré Taeyong, mais il savait pourtant qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans l’homme qu’il tenait dans ses bras.</p>
<p>Les larmes de Taeyong s’asséchèrent après quelques minutes, et il prit quelques longues inspirations avant de se reculer un petit peu et penché sa tête en arrière scruter Johnny d’un regard doux, quelques larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues.</p>
<p>Johny leva sa main pour caresser la joue de Taeyong et essuyer ses larmes, souriant document quand du rose colora chaque centimètre de peau qu’il touchait.</p>
<p>« Comment se fait-il que je vienne juste de te rencontrer mais que je sois déjà tellement amoureux de toi ? » demanda Taeyong, s’empourprant délicieusement à  son touché, ses joues se réchauffant sous ses doigts, le rose de leur lien d’âme s’intensifiant alors qu’il se mélangeait avec son rougissement.</p>
<p>« C’est parce que je suis ton âme-sœur, que tu possèdes la moitié de mon âme tout comme je possède la moitié de la tienne. Et que tu es finalement ici. » Taeyong leva sa main pour faire courir un doigt le long du visage de Johnny, de sa tempe à son menton avant de sourire amplement au rose fleurissant à son touché.</p>
<p>« Je suis impatient de vivre le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. »</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny était très bien comme il était. Yuta tentera de vous dire le contraire, mais Yuta est un putain de menteur, donc vous ne devriez pas l’écouter.</p>
<p>Johnny aimait son travail, était en bonne santé et entouré de ses amis, mais il manquait à Johnny la moitié de son âme. Une âme qui vivait avec un garçon aux cheveux rose et aux yeux brillants qui aimait danser et la couleur rose.</p>
<p>Johnny a rencontré son âme-sœur. Et maintenant il sait qu’il avait été très bien comme il était.</p>
<p>Mais que maintenant, il était encore mieux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de fin de l'auteur :<br/>Retrouvez-moi sur <a href="https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1">Twitter</a> (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), <a href="https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1">CC</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note de fin de la traductrice:<br/>Je tiens à remercier l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire cette série, j’espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira autan qu'a moi .</p>
<p>Et venez discutez avec moi, je mord pas !<br/>Sur <a href="https://twitter.com/Dolipolie">Twitter</a> ou <a href="https://www.instagram.com/doli.solanki/?hl=fr">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>